


Only Slower

by Captain_Aesthetics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Aesthetics/pseuds/Captain_Aesthetics
Summary: The iconic line, butsexy. That's it, that's the fic.I worked really hard to make it a true drabble, please clap.





	Only Slower

Bucky was still gasping. His hair was sweat-plastered across his face. His hand rested on his thigh, still holding himself open, fingers flexing and squeezing spasming muscle. Not that he was conscious of anything his body was doing, his mind on another realm. 

The bed dipped. Bucky descended back to that moment. His eyes widened as a new condom wrapper ripped open. The kind of expression safe-words were made for. He said nothing.

"Don't mind me," said Sam, his voice two octaves lower than usual. Bucky’s pupils dilated. Sam brushed the hair away. "I do what he does, just slower."


End file.
